Where Heroes Unite
by ShadeOfMidna
Summary: A new prophecy was given to nine demigods, including the seven. They must work together with Link in order to prepare for Ganon and get them back home. Rated T, just to be safe. This version of the Hero is new and all mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Uh-Oh

 _Percy's POV_

 _The boy on his horse ran quickly through the cold, snow covered forest. Blood was evident on his side, but he seemed to ignore it. He looked behind him just as an arrow shot towards him, only to bounce off the shield under his cloak. An evil laugh pierced the forest. The boy pulled the reins of his horse, causing the chestnut mare to rear up. He jumped off and held a sword and shield in hand. A thin, masked warrior appeared from the woods and attacked, six of his own behind him. The boy put up a harsh fight, but there were too many. They soon had him on his knees on the ground, trying to fight, but they had grabbed his arms and legs and were trying to tie him up. After a few minutes, the warrior managed to defeat all of them and was on his knees, holding and leaning on his sword. His hood was no longer covering his face, revealing an elf-like boy with a scar over his right eye. His horse walked up to him and nudged him to see if he was okay._

" _It's alright, Epona," he said as he turned to her. The horse gave a worried neigh in response. He stood up and used his horse for support to walk. They walked like this for nearly ten minutes before they stopped in front of a stone with a strange language engraved in it. He kneeled down as best he could to wipe snow off and get a look. He then turned to his horse._

" _You think this is what Princess Zelda told us to find?" Again, the horse neighed and shook some snow off her mane. He patted her side and read aloud:_

 _"'May the Seven make their way_

 _To Hyrule it is where they stay_

 _Sword of Evil's Bane and the demigods' might_

 _Courage and Nine must destroy Demise's blight_

 _Even if one shall not keep their life_

 _The lost shall return with the sun's rise_

 _Long live_ Romani _,_ Gracae _Olympus, and her grace Hylia!'"_

 _The boy turned back to his horse. "What is a demigod? That sounds like nothing of Hyrule. Whatever the case, Zelda must know immediately. Ganon is sure to return if Demise has anything to do with this. If any of those Yiga Clan warriors survived, they will be looking for these '_ Romani,' _and_ 'Gracae _'." He took a slab off his belt and a snapping noise was heard after he pointed it towards the stone. The moment he stood up, he almost fell over. Luckily, his horse caught him._

" _Thanks."_

Percy got up and out of bed. Why did he have such a strange dream? Sure, you save the world from from Big Mama Mud Pie, or Gaia, and now he had another prophecy. He did know one thing that kind of unnerved him: the Seven. The Seven were him and his demigod friends. But who were the Nine? _Maybe it's us and some other people_ , he thought. He got out of bed and got dressed.

"Percy?" The knock at the door nearly scared his pants off, literally.

"Give me a sec!" He put his pants on all the way and went to the door, only to find Frank and Hazel there.

"You came back after a week? I didn't know you loved me that much," he joked. Frank and Hazel looked nervous. "Don't tell me; you've been having dreams about a prophecy and now Chiron wants to see all of the Seven?"

They looked surprised at his guess. "You too?" Percy nodded as Hazel continued. "You were very close. Chiron wants to see us, Reyna, and Nico sense we all had the same dream."

They walked to the big house and were greeted by Chiron and the others. Chiron handed them a cup of tea and a notepad to Rachel, the Oracle.

"Percy, explain the dream to me," the centaur asked kindly. When Percy was done, it was confirmed that all the demigods, and the Oracle, had the same dream. Rachel handed her notepad to Chiron. "Is this what he looked liked?" Chiron showed them the drawing that Rachel had made of the boy in the dream. Everyone marveled at it; it looked exactly like him. He looked 17 or 18 and he had cat-shaped eyes and platinum blond hair. He had a green tunic and pointed hat on under his cloak, chainmail under the tunic. The strangest part about him were his ears, the ears that were in the same place and look of human ears, except they were pointed.

"Aw yeah! We're getting all kinds of _Lord of the Rings_ upin here!" Everyone looked at Leo _,_ who gave a silly grin. After a moment of silence, Chiron sighed.

"Go get ready for a quest."

After they all got ready, they returned to the big house. "So, what now?" Everyone looked at Chiron. Nico was right, what were they supposed to do? Chiron answered after a few seconds.

" _Go to sleep. You will wake up there in the morning._ " Everyone looked at him. Percy knew exactly who was talking.

"Zeus, why are we on another quest? And, to add, it is morning!"

" _I am not the one who called for you nine_ ," Zeus turned to Jason. " _Hello son! You still feeling that slap_?" Jason blushed and sheepishly nodded. " _Sorry, but go by your regular schedule, and_ then _go to sleep. Make sure you sleep in and with your gear!_ " Silence. _"I will when I want to, woman! Sorry, you know how Hera can be. Speaking of which, I have to go."_ Chiron shook his head and smiled at the demigods. "Good luck!" They all stood there for a few more seconds before leaving.

"Frank, you can stay with me," Percy told the guy.

"Seaweed Brain, if we get seperated and you lose your memory again, I am going to kill you," Annabeth said before kissing him and walking away.

"Dam, this is going to be fantastic."

 _Link's POV_

Link sat under one of the traveler overhangs to avoid the storm. He looked to Epona, his horse. She was grumpy because of the bad weather. Link had been going to Kakariko Village to talk with his little sister, Liari, about the prophecy (under Zelda's orders and his suggestion), only to be stopped by one of the most violent thunderstorms he had ever seen. He knew it was an omen; the demigods were coming. He could tell by the lightning being green. The lightning began to cease, so Link got up. As soon as he did, lightning touched down not too far away in a patch of forest. Epona whinnied nervously.

"It's okay. Let's go check to make sure no one is hurt, please?" Epona backed up a little. Link raised an eyebrow as she sheepishly lowered her head. "I'll give you a carrot once we get to a village." Epona's eyes got wide. She went over to Link, who chuckled and mounted her.

They burst into the forest, a cry of help greeting them. It sounded like a girl's, and it sounded desperate, and full of anger and sadness at the same time. He spurred Epona into a gallop, and they ran towards the screams. He did a flip off of Epona and hid behind a tree to get a good look.

 _Two Yiga Clan foot soldiers and a Blade Master._

The three assassins were attacking a girl and injured boy. The girl and boy had weird clothes. They both had bright orange tunics (?) and blue pants on, not to mention those weird shoes with many laces. But, they had round ears, so Link found it to be no surprise that they dressed strange. They were humans. Were demigods humans?

Link whistled to get the Yiga Clan warriors' attention. They all looked at him, and then at the humans. They then decided on Link. They all rushed at him, though only two of them managed to dodge his Mortal Draw. The one he did hit turned black and exploded into some tassel. The other foot soldier ran at him and got shield bashed and stabbed. The last one stabbed at Link, and ended up with a Hylian standing on top of his blade (Link learned something from Dark). Link decided to make it fair by not using any weapons. He bounced off the warrior's face and kicked him in the gut. Next, he punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the chest, knocking his weapon out of his hand. The last thing he did was poof him, and his Wind Cleaver, away in surrender.

Link turned to the two boy and girl were looking at him in awe. Link walked over to them. The boy protectively got in front of the girl, the girl that, in return, glared at the boy. She then drew a triangular dagger. Link simply kneeled down and took a bottle out of his pocket.

"Here," Link said as he opened the bottle. A fairy fluttered out, earning a flinch and confused expression from the humans. It flew around the boy and healed his wounds. The boy looked at Link and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. Then his eyes widened.

"I-It's you! You're the guy from the prophecy dream!" Link cocked his head to the side. Prophecy dream? Could he mean _the_ prophecy? Had he been in a dream? Link stood up and held his hand out to help them up. The girl then started to talk to him, after sheathing her dagger, of course.

"My name's Piper, and the guy over there is Jason," she said, beckoning towards the boy with the gold glasses on.

"I'm Link," he said as he shook her hand.

"So, where exactly are we, and who were those guys? Also, what was that light thing in that bottle?" Jason was the type of person that gets to know things by asking questions.

Link answered his questions without hesitation. "You are in the Kingdom of Hyrule, those people who attacked you were assassins from the Yiga Clan, and that 'light' was a fairy." They looked at him in shock. "Not to be rude, but can you answer my question? Are you normal humans, or demigods?"

Piper hesitated for a moment. "We are demigods. Do you know where our friends are? They are around the same height and wear clothes that look a lot like ours."

"No, I haven't seen them. But there is a village not too far from here that we can look for them at."

"But how will we get there? We will get sick in this weather, if not struck by lightning first." Jason gave Piper an odd look. He then shrugged it off and looked at Link expectantly.

"Watch," Link told them. He turned around and whistled. His horse burst out from behind some trees and stopped in front of Link. Epona sniffed Jason first. She snorted. He smelled like wet flowers and blood, probably from the storm and his injury. She then sniffed Piper and nudged her. She smelled like honey and sugar.

They eventually got to Kakariko Village. Piper and Jason looked around at everything, constantly asking Link questions. He didn't mind, though; he loved telling people about his home. Something felt strange to him, though. Where was Liari? She could sense his presence better than anyone, and she could read his mind. _Maybe she is sleepin-_

"Liari!"

Jason and Piper turned around and watched as Link fell on his knees with his sister's arms wrapped around his neck. Link had a look of annoyance on his face. Liari laughed at him and got off.

"Liari, don't do that, please? It's annoying and you could have landed on the hilt of my sword."

"Nope!" she simply responded, snickering. Link looked to Piper and Jason, who looked at each other and then at him and Liari.

Piper spoke first. "Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" At that, Liari started laughing so hard she had visible tears in her eyes. Link's signature, contagious, crooked smile grew wide on his face. It took all of his will power to not laugh.

"No, she's my sister." Jason busted out laughing and Piper turned the color of a volt fruit. She sent him a death glare and he shut up.

"Are we going to find our friends now?" Piper asked to change the subject. Link's sister wiped the tears from her eyes.

"These are the demigods from the prophecy, Link? I thought there were nine." She then had a look of realization on her face. "Oh! Sorry! My name's Liari!" She shook their hands. "Link can take Epona to go find them and help them, won't you Link?" she said as she kicked him in the shin.

"You say that as if I wouldn't."

"Can we come with you? They probably won't greet you the same way we did. Besides, seeing us will probably calm them down." Jason had a point, so Link thought it over. It would be useful to come back without any injuries and then have his sister kill him. Besides, there wasn't always a monster to save someone from. He also wanted them to be in a good mood so that they wouldn't kill everybody. Yeah, that would be useful.

"Alright, you can come-"

"Yes!"

"-but you will have to do as I say so that you don't get killed by monsters, or so you don't kill anyone yourselves."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then they both nodded. "Fair enough. Do we get a ride?" Jason asked.

Link looked at Liari. She had horses in the stables at Kakariko, so she would be able to help. "Alright, I'm going to give you three horses for carrying yourselves and your friends. Just take care of them, okay? I don't need to be scolded by our cousin again," she told them. Her and Link both shuddered at the mention of cousin Malon. They even had a saying for it: Mess with the horse, you get the Malon. She was nice most of the time, but she could make your legs as wobbly as a newborn foal's after one of her scoldings. That was one of the only things Link was actually scared of. Link forgot about his cousin after he thought about something.

"Liari, has any lightning touched down near here?"

"Yes. You know the wetlands that are just outside of here and close to that monster camp?" Link nodded. "I was waiting for you so I went to the shrine at the top of the village. When I did, I saw some lightning strike at the bridge close to Linebeck Island. It was green, so I think that may be where they are." Link knew exactly where that was. He turned to the demigods, and they had looks of confusion on their faces. "Well, stay here while I go get your horses," Liari said as she ran off.

"Green lightning?" he heard Jason ask.

"Yes, the lightning in Hyrule that touches down is usually green. It is usually attracted to any metal objects, but this is a very violent storm. It had been a regular afternoon, but then it started pouring randomly. Usually when that happens, it represents something important." They looked at each other with the same look again. "Lightning touched down where you were," Link told them.

"Oh," they both said at the same time.

"Alright, I'm back!" Liari came down the path with three horses. One was black with a silver mane, and a Sheikah bridle and saddle were on it and the others. Another one was a blue-grey color with a silver mane. The last one was a brown and grey, so it almost looked purple. It was, technically, a blue roan. Piper mounted the roan, who's name was Nad, and Jason mounted the black and silver horse, who was named Rup. Link tied Luni, the blue horse, to Epona's saddle.

"Good luck!" Liari shouted after them as they exited the village.

"Woah," Link heard Piper say behind him. They had just entered the meadow right outside Kakariko. It was slanted, so you could get a good look of Hyrule from there. A perfect view of Hyrule Castle and Death Mountain was what greeted them, despite the rain. Link looked behind him. Jason's mouth was wide open and Piper's eyes were the size of shields. Link smiled.

"That's Hyrule Castle, and that big volcano is Death Mountain. Over near there is Akkala. We'll probably go there to find your friends at some point," he said as they turned to him. He remembered the first time he saw Hyrule. He had been so fascinated with it, and had wanted to scout every inch of the place for adventure.

"Have you ever been to the castle?" Jason asked. He had a sparkle in his eyes, the kind of sparkle you get when you see something so beautiful it's intrancing.

"Yes, I was born there to a family of the Royal Guard. I'm actually good friends with the princess, and a knight." They stared at him with wonder, even though he hadn't told them the full truth. He wasn't just a knight, he was the most important champion other than Zelda. The Hylian Champion.

Jason shook his head. "What is the princess's name?"

"Princess Zelda."

Piper looked at Link and then the castle. "How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"How are you so skilled with a sword and high-ranked at that age?

"Well, I started sword fighting at a young age."

"Oh. Also, what's with the symbol on your glove?" Uh-oh. They mentioned the Triforce of Courage. Link knew he couldn't lie to them, but he had to. They deserved to know, but it wasn't his right to do that.

"Well, it's a symbol only Hyrule Knights have."He felt a little bad about not telling the full truth, but it wasn't like it was his decision. No, that was up to Zelda or the King.

Link noticed they were close to the bridge. Just as he was about to step on it, a whisper caught his ears.

"Shush, it could be a monster."

Link stopped Epona and Lunarin. He turned around to Piper and Jason, who looked confused. He pointed down and then they understood. They all got off their horses, Link behind them so he didn't get turned into a Rinku Kabob.

"Percy?" Jason asked as they turned.

"Wait-Jason?" a different voice asked. Four demigods where under the bridge holding weapons, two of them wearing the same clothes as Jason and Piper, including the boy that had talked. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. The girl next to him had blonde hair and grey eyes. She held a bone dagger while he held a bronze sword. Next to them were demigods wearing the same clothes, except they wore purple instead of orange. The girl in purple had dark skin and gold, amber eyes, a gold sword was gripped in her right hand. The biggest out of all of them was a boy in purple who had some muscles and a slightly babyish face. Unlike the others, he had a bow and arrow. The sea green eyed one paled as he looked at Link.

"Jason, Piper, I need you to walk towards me very slowly. Do not make any sudden movements."

They both paled. "Is there a monster behind us, Percy?" Piper asked slowly.

Percy turned his attention to Link, who knew he thought he was a monster. "Do not eat us, we not food. Go tell buddies," he said as if he were talking to a dog. He motioned every word with his hands as best he could. Link crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, no! Link's not a monster!" Jason yelled before they could do any damage. Percy and the others raised an eyebrow.

"But he isn't even human! Not to mention the weird clothes."

"No, I'm not a human, but that doesn't make me a monster. Also, these clothes are the farthest thing from weird," Link told them. "Besides, monsters look nothing close to me." All of them looked at him in confusion.

"You speak English?!" the blonde one asked. Link nodded slowly with a confused expression.

The amber-eyed one came to first. "You're the boy from the dream!"

"Yes, and I guess that's my name now."

The biggest one looked scared as he looked Link up and down. "What exactly are you, an elf?"

Link didn't know what an elf was. "I'm a Hylian, not an elf."

"Hmm," the blonde only made that sound as she circled Link. "I'm starting to think that this is a prank set up by the gods," she said. She touched Link's ear gently and then yanked it.

"Yeow!" He hissed and glared at her as he rubbed his ear. She had a surprised expression and then shook her head.

"Those ears are on pretty tight. Take them off, _now_ ," she commanded. She went to grab Link's ears again, but was interrupted by him making a number two sign and putting it right in front of her eyes.

"I am a _Hylian_. These ears are not fake and they can bleed. I need them for hearing and I would enjoy if we could keep them attached to my body. You are in the Kingdom of Hyrule and I would start realizing that instead of being stubborn to the point you hurt yourself."

She huffed. Percy snickered at her. "Oh come on Annabeth, your supposed to be the smart one!" She glared at him and he shut up with a smirk.

Annabeth was about to say something else, probably to Link, but a horse got in between the two. It was Epona. Next to her was an intrigued Luni, who's eyes switched between the horse and the confused demigod. Link facepalmed. Epona could be protective over him sometimes, and now was one of those times. Percy's facial expression changed from confused to angry in a few seconds.

"Oh, don't use that attitude with me!" he yelled. Link tapped Epona. Said horse turned her head around with a pouty look.

"Epona, she was not going to hurt me."

" _I know, but she still isn't touching you or I'll hurt her._ "

"Epona, you shouldn't hurt people. You want your carrot later, or not?"

" _Fine._ "

"You also talk to horses?" Link looked at Percy.

"'Also?'"

"Well, yeah. I'm a son of the guy who created horses where I'm from, so I can talk to them. But, let's start over. I'm Percy Jackson, the girl is Annabeth, the guy is Frank, and the other girl is Hazel."

"I'm Link, and the horse is Epona."

Percy stopped. "That's it?"

"What?"

"Well, you're dressed in er- new- clothes and you have a fancy sword. I was expecting a longer title. Does 'Link' stand for 'Lincoln'?" Percy asked.

"Number one, Link is my name in your language. And two, the sword isn't meant to just look fancy."

"Alright, I'm going to draw the line here. Link is a good person. He saved us from some of those warriors from that dream and healed Jason sense he was wounded. He can take us to a village where we will be safe, and we can go look for the others, alright?" Piper told them.

"Yeah, I'm with Piper on this one," Hazel said as she walked and stood next to Piper.

"Diddo," Frank agreed as he did the same.

"I like the guy so far, so I agree." Percy did the same as the others and stood next to Piper.

Everyone looked at Annabeth. "Alright, fine. But remember, I don't have to like him."

Link untied Luni and handed the reins to Percy. They all partnered up onto horses, Link being the only one alone. He liked being alone on Epona. They all marveled at Hyrule, something he would never get tired of, no matter what. Annabeth had sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at Hyrule Castle.

"Is that a castle?" she asked.

"Yes, that's Hyrule Castle."

Percy chuckled from behind Annabeth. "She is always going to be fascinated with architecture."

Annabeth sent him a glare. "And you with your fantasy of a surfing diploma?" she asked sarcastically.

Percy turned towards Link, some of the calmed down rain trickling down his face. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are your ears pointed?" Annabeth nodded at the question:

"Is it a cosmetic decision, or . . . a birth defect?"

"No, it's just what my kind look like. It's so we can hear things even animals can't."

Percy had a bright look on his face, and Link could have sworn he saw a lightbulb. "Can you hear . . . this?" He took a whistle out of his pocket and was about to blow, but was stopped by Link.

"Please don't use the dog whistle. Yes, I can hear them, and it is painful." Ravio, his counterpart who was like a brother to him, had gotten one and used it. Both of them had heard it and had sworn to never use it again. He had to remember to visit the guy currently visiting Hyrule Castle about the prophecy. The poor merchant had nightmares about how he was involved, and Link hadn't been able to visit.

"What is that?!" Frank asked. Link followed his gaze to a bunch of little orange, pig like beasts. He almost smirked at the fact he was afraid of it.

"You mean the bokoblins? They aren't really a threat, so we don't have to fight them-"

"Bokoblins?" Hazel asked in a tone between confusion and disinterest. "Why would someone name a monster a bokoblin? No offense, but it is a pretty stupid name."

"Yeah, well, I don't know who named them. Let's just say, they are even more dumb than their name."

"I find that very hard to believe," Jason said as he looked at them.

"Oh, just watch," he told them as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. They were all surprised at where he got it, but they watched him. Link released the arrow. It found its mark next to a bokoblin, a very stupid one that picked up an _explosive barrel_ and threw it in the direction it had come. Unfortunately, that direction was were its friends were sitting. The barrel landed and startled one that was holding an ax. It, in shock, threw the ax that hit another one upside the head. That one fell over and all of the bokoblins fell down like a bunch of stupid, ugly dominoes. The one that had once possessed the ax got up and stomped over to the one that had picked up the barrel. He grabbed a club on his way, and used it to whop the other upside the head, followed by a bunch of shouting and snorts. In between scolding his friend, he would hit him upside the head again.

All of the demigods busted out laughing, while Link snickered. All of the bokoblins turned to look at the group. The biggest one, Stupid-With-a-Club, let out a noise that was like if a pig had let out a battle cry. Link raised an eyebrow as all of them started running towards them, a few of them tripping due to the rain. All of the demigods tensed, and their hands wandered to their weapons.

"Run?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, they aren't really a threat," he replied.

All of the demigods took off, some looking back to see the bokoblins jumping up in victory. They all slowed down into a trot as they got on the narrow path that was to Kakariko Village.

"I think you were right, Link," Jason told the Hylian.

"Definitely," both Annabeth and Percy agreed.

"Who, or what, in their right mind would throw something that can explode in the direction of its friends?" Piper stopped for a moment. "It was pretty funny though," she added.

"I don't know what the thing that created them was thinking. Talk about a face and stupid only a mother could love," Percy replied.

"Is that the village?" Annabeth asked, the light of lanterns reflecting off of her grey eyes. They all looked ahead at the village. Frank looked more surprised than the others.

"It looks like it came from Japan," he muttered. Link decided Japan must be a place at their home. "What's it called?"

"Kakariko Village," he said as he hopped off Epona, along with the others.

"Who's that?"

Link saw Liari walking down the steps of the house that she lived in when Lady Impa is gone. "Oh, that's just my sister, Liari." She ran towards them, a smile on her face. "Liari, what did you destroy?"

"Pft, oh don't even! I didn't destroy anything, thank you very much," she stopped and looked at the demigods. "Greetings, I'm Liari. By the way, we might have a way to find your other friends."

"How did you-"

"Relax, Jason and Piper here already told us about your other friends," Liari told Annabeth, who had looked ready to attack.

"Where this time?" Link asked.

"I didn't get a clear look of it, but I'm pretty sure it's Akkala."

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening here?" Percy interrupted.

"Lightning has touched down in the places we found you, and your friends. Akkala is a region here in Hyrule."

"Oh. Something actually makes sense in my life for once."

"Anyway, the rest of your friends are there, probably," he told the demigod.

"Can I come?"

Link looked at Liari, and then the other demigods. They looked like they wanted to go, but it was pretty easily read that he should go. "Ok, but you have to do as I say so you don't get killed."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure nothing can kill me now. Besides, if anything wants to _try_ , it might be a few months till they get to the front of the line."

What is a "dude," Link wondered.

They got ready in five seconds and were off. Link and Percy's horses trotted next to each other, both riders holding two horses. They soon got to the split in the road that lead to either Zora's Domain or Eldin.

"Is that some kind of monument?" Percy asked. Link saw that he was looking at the Lanayru Tower.

"Sort of. It was created thousands of years ago. It has only been used twice, and hopefully, it will stay that way." He didn't want to tell him why, or how he knew. It hurt just thinking about it.

"What do you mean? Is it, like, I donna know, evil?"

"No, it was just used during a bad time. It's now only a marker to show what region you're in. Right now, we're in the Lanayru region of Hyrule."

"And what's that?" he asked, pointing at a sapphire and luminous stone arch that was at the beginning of a small bridge.

"That's the start of the path to Zora's Domain."

"'Zora?'"

"My kind, the Hylians, aren't the only race in Hyrule. The Zora are one of the other races here. They take care of all the bodies of water in Hyrule. Just be prepared to see them, because they don't look anything like Hylians." Link explained to him more about the Zoras for the rest of the way.

"Oh. My. Gods," Percy breathed. They had made it to Akkala! Link always thought it was pretty; always looking like autumn. Epona neighed happily. She seemed to always favor the place more than others. Percy then shook his head. "Where could they possibly be? There is _no way_ we'll way find them when this place is so big!"

"It's okay. I think I have a good idea of where they are," Link assured the stressed demigod.

"How?"

"I'm a special boy," Link replied as he pointed at a path of stomped shrubs and foot prints.

Percy smirked. "I like you even more now!"

They followed the path cautiously, Link having to keep Percy from "gracefully," getting clothes-lined by trees twice. As they got closer, Link realized exactly where they were going.

"We're going to have to be careful from here on out."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"We're coming up on a ravine," he replied. "And I think you should go first."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because they won't try to make you fall in a ravine considering you're a familiar face."

"Good point."

They switched places, Percy continuing straight forward. Link and Percy stopped once the path got to the ravine. Link told Epona to make sure the other horses didn't wander off, and she, of course, obeyed. Link followed after Percy, who was already ahead of him.

"Gah! Oh. Hi Percy," a human that Link knew hadn't been there the moment before said, lowering his black sword from Percy's unfazed face.

"Huh. So you were right Nico; it was him," a girl said, coming out from behind a rock. She had white and purple clothes, gold armor, and a cloak on. Her eyes were the color of "Nico's," sword, and her braided hair was almost the same color. Her skin was tan, and in her right hand was a gold spear. On her belt was the backup weapon of a gold dagger. She then settled her eyes on Link, eyes that turned into a cold glare. "Percy, get behind Nico. I don't want to skewer you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Reyna, Link isn't an enemy. The spear isn't really helping with that though. Put it down so we don't kill each other. Please?"

"Fine." She put here spear on her back.

"Nico-"

"Alright, alright. Fine," he mumbled as sheathed his sword.

"Now, who are we missing?" Percy asked putting a hand on his chin.

"EAT FIRE!" A figure yelled. The figure was what looked like a human, except on fire. It ran at Link, who gave an uninterested step back.

". . . Leo. I should've thought about that. Anyway, stop trying to kill innocent people! It's not good for you," Percy fussed.

"B-but he . . ." The figure was no longer on fire, and instead was a boy. He had tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. His ears were slightly pointed, but definitely not that of a Hylian's. He wore a white shirt with suspenders, and a belt with a bunch of pouches that held up his khaki pants. He also had short boots on. Link guessed he was 15 or early 16.

"'He' what?"

"He was gonna hurt you," he replied.

"What? No, Link wouldn't hurt me. He didn't even have his sword unsheathed."

"Well," the girl Reyna put in, "he didn't make a sound behind you. It seemed like he was sneaking up on you, and he looks like he could manage fine without a sword."

Percy turned around to look at Link. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. How do you not make any noise? I didn't even know you were behind me until she mentioned it."

"I have my ways," the Hylian shrugged.

"¿Eres un elfo? Parece que viniste del Señor de los Anillos. ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Puedo mirar tu espada?" Leo blurted excitedly.

"No, no soy un elfo, soy un Hylian. Vengo de Hyrule. No hay nada malo en mis ojos, y mi espada es peligrosa, por no decir letal. Antes de que preguntes, puedo hablar inglés y español."

They all looked at Link in shock.

"I thought you only spoke English!" Percy shouted.

"Yeah, I speak numerous languages. Spanish and English are two of the most common languages spoken in Hyrule."

"So that's the name of this place," Reyna said. She turned towards Link. "I'm going to go on a limb here and say that your kind are the natives to this land, huh?"

" _One_ of the native kinds to this land, technically, but you are not wrong."

"Where exactly are we in this 'Hyrule' place? It looks like the middle of autumn here," Nico, Link recalled, asked.

"Akkala," he replied simply.

"Oh, yay! Last time I checked, Greek mythology, nor anywhere, has anything called Akkala or Hyrule! You know life just loves us!"

Link looked a Leo and cocked his head to the side.

"Link, are you a soldier?" Reyna asked.

Link nodded.

She slightly narrowed her eyes in thought. "What rank?"

He had hoped nobody would ask that question. "Captain of the Imperial Royal Guard of Hyrule, and a Champion of Hyrule."

She looked shocked for a moment, but then seemed to shake it off. "Do you know why we are here and who called us?"

"The reason why you are here would be the prophecy-if I'm not mistaken. And as for who called you here, I have a feeling of who did, but I don't have the authority to tell you who."

"O-Oh! I recognize you from that dream! Remember that dream you guys! Remember?" Leo interrupted.

Nico put a hand on his chin and started to circle Link. "Now that you mention it . . ." He then had a look of realization and spoke, "In that dream you were hurt. How did you get out of there alive?"

"A fairy," Link replied. Everyone gave him an odd look.

"Oh so you aren't from _Lord of the Rings._ No, you're from _Peter Pan,"_ Leo said.

Link heard something as Percy started to fuss at Leo. It sounded like a low whistling sound, and it sounded very close. He then knew what it was and jumped in front of the demigods, pulling out his shield at a blinding speed. Not even a second later, an arrow splintered and bounced of his Hylian Shield from the impact.

"What the Hades?!" Leo cursed.

"Leo!" Nico fussed.

"You guys need to get out of here, now," Link told them.

"What?! No way we are leaving you here alone!" Percy argued.

"Percy, this is my job. I know how to fight Yiga Clan warriors better than anyone."

"Were they the people in the dream?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, but you guys should head back. I'll catch up with you when I can."

"How will we know where to go without a guide?" Percy asked.

Link whistled and Epona came running. She looked at Reyna and dipped her head. "Epona, you're going to have to lead them back. Take them as fast as you can, okay?" The horse seemed to realize what that meant, but she still nodded. She neighed and all three other horses came running. Link gave her a look that told her to let someone ride her. She rolled her eyes, but she still went up to Reyna and nudged her. The demigod mounted the horse and all of them raced for the path away, Percy giving him one last look.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword and closed his eyes, listening for them. He heard a quick, yet quiet, noise. Link open his eyes and parried a strike from a demon carver. Got slightly annoyed by the fact that there were five Yiga clan members, two of which being Blademasters. Link used a spin attack (he didn't use it often) and disposed of all but a Blade Master and a Foot Soldier. Both attacked at fast speeds, but Link was prepared. He felt a sickle graze his shoulder, not a deep wound, but more like a cut. He used a helm splitter on the Foot Soldier, and kicked the last one standing in the face so hard his mask cracked. He exploded into tassels.

A yell was heard from the forest outside the ravine. Link turned his head and understood what the Yiga Clan was trying to do. He put away his sword and shield in order to hold his bow. He ran as quickly as he could to get to the yell. He hid behind a rock and nocked an arrow. He looked to see the demigods trying to fight three Blademasters. Nico was on one knee, trying to get out of sword lock with one. He looked tired.

Leo had a bad looking cut on his side, his moves getting more sluggish with each fireball. Reyna was trying to get to Nico while Percy was fighting one that was trying to kill him and Reyna.

 _Nico first, then Leo._

"Not today!" Link shouted.

The one trying to get Nico turned his head just in time to see an arrow in there shoulder. Nico took that time to slash and stab the Blade Master. It exploded into tassels. Nico nodded in Link's direction and ran to go help Leo.

Link shot an arrow into a tree to distract the one attacking Leo. Nico and him teamed up and made the warrior explode into tassels. Nico caught a giggling and injured Leo. Link got out of his spot put his bow away. The Blade Master attacking Reyna and Percy had his sword raised above both, Percy and Reyna weaponless. Link took out his shield and went behind him.

 _BONK!_

The moment his shield and the head of the Blade Master met, it exploded into tassel. Link helped Percy and Reyna up.

"Dude, if you hadn't been there we-," Percy started.

"Guys," Nico said. Everyone turned to see him on the ground with an unconscious Leo. Part of his shirt was ripped, revealing a bloody wound. Leo was still breathing, but each breath was shaky.

Percy turned to Link. "Can't you heal him?"

Link knew that he had no more fairies. "Not here. We need to get him to the village, quickly."

Percy nodded. "Let him ride with you."

Link gently picked Leo up, bridal style. He got on top of Epona and held Leo in one arm, Epona's reins in his other hand. Everyone was on there horses, so Link spurred Epona. Link didn't have to watch the path; Epona knew the way. They made it to Kakariko in no time. All the demigods and Liari came to greet them, but surprise and worries replaced that.

"I'll go get a fairy!" Liari shouted as she turned back.

Link kept Leo propped up on the ground. "What happened?" Hazel asked.

"We were attacked. Leo got hurt," Percy replied.

"You didn't protect him?!" Annabeth asked, turning to Link.

"We were near a ravine. Link made us leave so that we didn't fall and die. We were ambushed by people we didn't even know were there. We would've all died if he hadn't gotten there in time," Reyna countered.

Leo groaned, earning everyone's attention. "Hang in there, McShizzle," Jason said. Leo had a pained smile on his face.

"I'm back!" Liari said as she ran towards them. She popped the cork off the bottle, causing a fairy to fly out. It circled Leo, making his wound heal and his shirt to fix itself. All the blood on Link and Leo seemed to evaporate. Leo opened his eyes and looked at Link.

"Still alive!" He shouted as he sat up. Everyone, except for Link and Liari, pulled him into a hug. Link and Liari chuckled as they watched the demigod trying to squirm away. When the hug was over, Frank looked at Link:

"What do we do now?" He asked, all the others looking at Link.

"You guys need to get some rest," Link said as they entered the house. "Tomorrow, we head for Hyrule Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm debating whether or not to make ReyLink (Reyna and Link) a thing, and I just can't decide! Somebody, please help! Also, the reason why no one else is at the village is because most are at Hyrule Castle in order to talk to the king, traveling, or helping Impa. Also, the 'cat-shaped' eyes thing means that Hylian eyes are slits, like a cat's. The reason for that is so there is a much bigger difference between Hylians and humans.**

Chapter Two: A Group to the Past

 _Annabeth's POV_

Link and Liari had gotten the demigods up really early. That had really been a shame, considering the dream Annabeth was having. She remembered it clearly: three red, blue, and green lights shaping a planet. When they flew away from it, three golden triangles were left behind. The triangles flew to the planet, dimming until they were gone. Then, the dream had shifted to a blond haired woman wearing a plain white dress. She had cerulean blue eyes, pointy ears, and a golden harp in her her head was a simple circlet with a few drop shaped jewels. The circlet was holding up a veil or shawl of some kind that was on the woman's head. Although she wore simple clothes, anybody could know she must be a goddess of some kind, wearing something that Hestia would probably prefer. Annabeth remembered being startled when turned towards her with a gentle gaze, speaking, but her words never reached Annabeth. It only left her with confusion of who it was.

 _I'll ask Liari._

The Hylian in question was talking with Piper about something. Annabeth had thought she was dangerous at first because of her red eyes. She had later asked her about it, and she said it was a thing that she "Sheikah" possessed. She had explained more about it, Annabeth writing everything down on a notepad. Now was the time to ask about the dream.

"Liari, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she followed Annabeth to a quiet corner.

"Well, I had a dream last night, and I was hoping that you could explain." She then proceeded to tell every detail while Liari listened. When she finished, Liari put a thoughtful hand on her chin.

"I think I know what it is that you dreamed about, but I probably should leave that explanation to the king."

"King?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-huh. Hyrule has a royal family. I hope you understand why I can't. It's just, well, Link and I talked over it and thought it would be best if they explained it to you. After all, it isn't our decision," she said.

Annabeth looked at her for a moment, hoping what she was thinking wasn't true. "Is there a chance that they might . . . execute us?" she asked worriedly. Being in a new world and being chased by the people who know it well isn't a good mix.

Liari laughed a little at her question. "No, the king is a relatively nice guy. Besides, you'd have to do something beyond evil in order to get executed. The last execution was-if I'm right- thousands of years ago."

"Oh," Annabeth was a little disappointed, and relieved, but threw that out the window. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem!" Liari walked off to go and help get the demigods' supplies prepared.

The boys walked through the front door of the home, all of them but Link actually looking tired. Link had woken up without any type of bleariness in his eyes, only determination to do his task. She noticed almost immediately that both Hylians were morning people, not trying to cling to their bed for closure instead of getting the day ready ( _cough_ Percy _cough_ ). He had left around twenty minutes ago to go wake them up. The boys had slept in an inn right across the path, while the girls had slept in the house. Jason was literally carrying a woozy-looking Nico. Leo's curly hair was flat on one side and he looked more like death than when Nico demanded McDonalds. Percy had a cow lick and was leaning on a stumbling Frank.

Annabeth went up to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Seaweed Brain," she greeted.

Percy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You too, Wise Girl."

"Can I have a good morning too, love doves?" Leo asked as he squeezed between them.

A pale hand batted at his head and said in a groggy voice, "Good morning, idiot." Nico then wrapped his arm around Jason's neck as Percy walked up.

"Alright, Neeks. You have to get up and at it just like everyone else," Percy then proceeded to try and pry Nico off, choking Jason in the process. "Sorry, bro," he apologized. "Now, get off of him!

"Why?" Nico groaned. Percy eventually got him off, needing help from Annabeth.

"Jason, can I have my spot back, please?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes.

The son of Jupiter stretched out his arms. "Sorry Nico, but it's like Percy said. After all, we don't want you to fall off of your horse," he replied. "We don't want Link having to deal with anymore than he already has to."

Annabeth felt a fire burn inside her as the Hylian was mentioned by Jason. Sure, he had saved Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Nico, and her Seaweed Brain, but still. She just didn't like him. He seemed arrogant, too full of himself to care about the consequences. That is what had been the case with Leo. Had Link never even sent them away, Leo would've never been injured. Percy and Reyna wouldn't have come close to getting killed, and the same with Nico. Something inside of her told her it was all a trap, and that Link was leading them to their deaths, even if Liari's words said otherwise.

But, deep inside, she held onto a bit of sense, sense that won over, that told her the opposite. Link had defended Piper and Jason when they were in trouble, and he had healed Jason and taken them to shelter "without hesitation" as Jason had put it. Then, he had allowed the two demigods to come with him in order to find the others. When the demigods had first seen him, and gotten ready to attack him, he didn't even flinch. He didn't attack. And then, there was Leo. The son of Hephaestus would be dead if he hadn't acted fast enough. Before that, he had sent them away and gotten in the way of an arrow in order to save them. She felt a little bad because of that, but she still thought he was arrogant.

"Everything's ready, we can head out after we eat breakfast," Link said as he walked up to the group.

"Food?" Percy, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Jason asked in unison. Percy and Leo were the most enthusiastic, Nico using his usual monotone, and Jason and Frank asking it with confusion.

Link nodded.

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "Does the food look the same here?"

Link cocked his head to the side, kind of like a confused dog.

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked Leo in the eyes. "Leo, Link hasn't ever been to earth. Therefore, he doesn't know what our food looks like. And I can assure you that he probably hasn't ever even heard of tacos."

Leo's eyes widened at the comment about tacos, but he seemed to shake it off quick. "Sorry, I forgot about that. Being hungry, tired, and hungry does not help my little ability to think very well."

"I'm going to go check on the horses one last time," Link excused himself.

"Can in go, too?" Percy asked.

"Sure," the Hylian said as he started to turn and leave.

"Back in five minutes!" Percy gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek and followed.

 _Percy's POV_

Percy looked at the horse Luni in shock. He then shook his head and asked it again, quietly:

"Do you know who Poseidon is?"

Then came the dreaded answer: " _Who is this Poseidon guy? He must be really interesting."_

Percy blinked. How did a horse not know who Poseidon was? Percy was almost completely convinced that there might not be a way for him to get home, until a voice next to him spoke.

"There is," Link said. Percy almost jumped out of his skin. He had almost completely forgotten that Link was there.

"'There is' what?"

"A way for you to get back home."

How he knew what Percy was thinking, he had no idea. "How do you know?"

"Well, if there's a way to get here, then there is a way to leave. And, Hyrule does have portals, so I have no doubt that one leads to your home."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I know a lot of travelers in Hyrule. After a while of being on the road, they just want to go home. After seeing it so many times, it's become easier to recognize."

Percy looked at the horse again, and then at Epona, who was in the stall in front of Link. He hadn't ever really seen a horse like her before. She looked like someone had given a mustang the extra hair around a clydesdale's ankle **(I think it is called a fetlock, but I'm not sure)**. Her's were white, but faded into a black that faded into her chestnut body. She had a white mane and tail that started out as black, but faded into a snowy white. Epona's muzzle was a dark brown that stopped when it came in contact with the white stripe going down her face. Her sky blue eyes met Percy's sea green ones.

 _Link's right. Besides, magic could be used to create one if there isn't one already._

"Magic?"

 _Annabeth's POV_

After Percy was gone for over 5 minutes, she had gone to wait outside, but her ADHD caused her to get bored fast and she went back inside.

As if on cue, she heard the front door open and close behind her. She turned and looked to see Percy standing there with his lopsided smile. Link was right behind him.

"Percy, that was a lot longer than five minutes."

"I just left to go ask the horses some questions," he replied.

She was about to say something else when Link started to walk off, saying: "I'm going to go see if everything's ready."

She let it go, saying in her mind: _Killing him is bad. He has answers that I need. He's our guide._

Breakfast past by in a blur. The boys, minus Link, scarfed down their food and asked many questions. Liari and Link had everyone paired on to horses. Percy and Link were the only people without a partner. Annabeth sat with Piper, Jason was with Leo, Frank with Hazel, and Nico sat with Reyna. She had wanted to sit with Piper for a very good reason.

"You don't like him, do you?" She looked at Annabeth plainly.

"I'm trying to figure that out," she replied.

Piper turned her head, "I think I'll let you decide on your own. If I were to convince you- which probably isn't even possible- you wouldn't see him the way you would." Annabeth looked at Piper. It wasn't very common for her to do something like that.

She looked around, beyond the small bridge they were on. Not too far away was a small herd of horses, and past them was what she could guess as an inn or stable. Around that area were some kind ruins. She decided to leave that question for later. They past by the stable and she could see a few people with pointed ears walking around. None of them seemed to question them, some even waving. Annabeth realized quickly that all of the people there were twins, except for one woman who looked like a traveler. One person was looking at the sky, while another was walking around with a large, beetle shaped backpack. He and a few others waved at Link and shouted greetings some other language, in which Link returned kindly.

"What language are they speaking?" Piper whispered.

Even Annabeth had to admit, she had no idea. "I don't know. Must be what they speak around here," she guessed.

They continued and began to pass up a glowing, mound shaped structure.

 _That's . . . odd._

Link didn't stop to look and continued to keep on walking. They crossed a small, battered bridge and emerged onto a narrow path that was bordered by a mountain wall and river. Across the river was a camp with the small pig-like creatures Link had called "bokoblins". Swimming in the river were differently colored fish and two very large, blue lizards. They had armor on and had eyes that resembled that of a chameleon. One eyed Annabeth, but took one look at Link and decided to keep on swimming.

"What are those?" she asked in confusion.

Link looked behind him and at her. "Lizalfos. They are more of a threat than bokoblins 'cause they're smarter and can move faster. _Especially_ in water. But, at this time of the day, I think they mainly focus on trying to catch fish more than on attacking people," he explained. At the part about eating fish, Percy turned towards the lizard monsters with a look of disgust. Annabeth knew that her Seaweed Brain was probably thinking: _How do you sleep at night?_

The walk was mostly uneventful. They past by a few monster camps every once in a while, but none of them seemed to care much about them. At one point they stopped to eat lunch, but still nothing much happened. They were now on a quiet path that was leading past a small cluster of birch trees near a lake with ruins. A few deer were wandering around there (she ignored Leo's comment about Bambi), and wild horses, but they must've known they meant no trouble, because they just grazed. **(If this "small cluster of birch trees" part sounds familiar, it's because it's the memory where Link and Zelda are heading towards Goron City in BOTW.)** Nobody seemed to be using the roads, so there was really nobody to talk to. The horses seemed to already know the path, because they kept to it without the use of their reigns.

Annabeth looked around at the beautiful scenery of Hyrule. Birds of every size, shape, and color fluttered around in trees that seemed to be dancing in the wind. Animals such as squirrels and foxes roamed around trees happily. They seemed to be the only creatures that noticed them, because they would look at them, squeak, and run towards a place that could provide a good hiding spot. She did see a few herens walking around the meadows and fields, but none of them seemed to be mindful of any danger. A few old ruins were scattered around. They weren't very large, but they must've been destroyed by monsters. Annabeth could see that the architectural supports were good for a civilization that had such little technology, but it must've been the walls had suffered damage.

It was not long until the dirt road they had been traveling on became stone. She could see the huge castle they had seen before almost well enough to make out a few more details. The path they were on lead to a stone wall that had knights in armor standing on it, most carrying halberds. The majority of them were standing next to red, gold, and blue banners that had a golden crest on each. Annabeth noticed that the knights and Link's shield had the same crest. It had the same three triangles that she saw in her dream, though under was what looked like a body and wings.

They didn't stop them as they walked through the largest gates there and emerged in a castle town. In the middle of the town was a large fountain that had the same crest at the top. A few people were talking there, while others were running around, in and out of shops. Most of the buildings had blue and tiled roofs with white walls. Merchants had set up on the side, selling fruit, meat, bread, and she even saw a strange creature selling steaming water **(Goron.)**. Signs in another language were near each set up, probably telling which goods were which. A small, wooden platform with a roof was set up in a corner, a few tables and chairs near it (she guessed it was a cafe or restaurant). A few buildings that must've been shops were surrounding the fountain, or at least she thought they were shops because they had signs around them and looked larger.

As they made there way around the fountain, nobody paid them much mind and moved out of the way in order to not startle the horses. They made their way onto a stone bridge that lead to two large gates that lead to the castle. Two knights, one a male, one a female, opened the doors without a question and sent a respectful nod to Link. When they got in, they dismounted and a few other people took their horses reigns and guided them to some stables, except for Epona, who walked around.

All of the demigods looked up in shock at the castle. It was _humongous_ , and that was putting it lightly. Towers rose, and open windows to large rooms could be seen. All of the castles elaborate paths seemed to form a maze. Annabeth couldn't even see the sanctum from her position. It was an architectural dream that could support any architect's ambitions. **(See what I did there?).**

"Come on, we should get you to the king immediately," Link said, breaking them all out of their trances.

"Would you like me to inform him?" a voice asked from behind.

Annabeth turned around to find a tall woman standing near the gates. She had silvery/snowy white hair that was tied in a bun and had two chopsticks in it. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with armor and blue shorts. She had jika-tabi **(basically the shoes that foot soldiers in TMNT wear)** on with metal shin guards. On her hip was a belt with short knives that definitely looked painful. She had a red eye painted around her own, a single tear that was starting to shed painted on. Her eyes were a scarlet color, and she had a deep tan. Annabeth knew from Liari that she was a Sheikah.

The whole group seemed to tense, except for Link. "Yes, Impa," Link said with a slight nod. "Thank you."

She gave them all a kind look and turned to Link. "You're welcome." She began to walk towards another pathway and seemed to disappear in some shadows.

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"She looked like Liari. Is she your mother?" Hazel asked Link.

"No, that's was just Impa. She's of the Sheikah tribe, and they all look alike. I'm not related to her, though. She's the leader of the Sheikah, and the princess's bodyguard when I'm not around," he explained, leading them to the first door.

"Oh."

Link led them through small hallway and into one of the biggest libraries Annabeth had ever seen. Books were organized on shelves, tables, small podiums on the upper level of the library. Annabeth really wanted to read them, but she highly doubted that they were in Ancient Greek, or english, for that matter. A few people were around the library, one being a young woman that looked a lot like Impa, except she had a kimono on and glasses. She was picking up a few books. She stopped and looked at them.

"Hey, Link!" she greeted with a wave.

"Hi, Purah," Link replied back.

"Oh! I'd recommend taking the shortcut if you're going to the sanctum. A lot of people are going the other way," she said to Link.

"Thanks," he said as he navigated his way around the tables and around column. He walked up some stairs and through a few more hallways before arriving at an exit. He walked through and led them to a few more stone paths. Instead of taking the widest route, he made his way up a few stairs and came to a new path. It winded up a hill and he led the way past a small fountain, and across a small land bridge that led to the entrance of the sanctum. Annabeth was prepared to meet the king.

When she walked in a few people were lined up against the walls. Two soldiers were guarding the few doors there were, and one even sent a glance at them. He had the same clothes as Link, except his were a light red and he didn't have a hat on. Two staircases on the side of the round room climbed up to a platform. On that platform was a throne that had an old man that Annabeth knew was the king. He had a long, grayish-white beard and a long blue and black coat on. Under that was a white shirt, and she assumed he had on boots. On his left were two women, one being Impa and the other being a girl who looked her age. The girl was wearing a long blue, white, and gold dress. On her head of honey-blond hair was a crown that looked like golden leaves. She had intelligent, and playful, forest green eyes. For a moment, Annabeth thought she was the woman from the dream. Her and Impa seemed to be quietly whispering about something.

On the king's right, however, was an oddly dressed boy. He had a purple robe on and and a belt with a large green gem in the middle. Around his neck was a navy and light blue scarf. He had part of a hat on, but she could still see his face just fine. He had grass-green eyes that look cheerful, but had a timid edge to them. His hair . . . was between dark blue and purple. On his shoulder was a bird that looked like if someone had changed the coloration of a robin. Most of its body was white, except for the end of its wings and tail feathers. It had red eyes, but they didn't really scare Annabeth. **(It's a** **RAV** **e** **I** **n here. That is all I have t** **O** **say.)**

"Sir Link, come up here," the king said. _Sir?!_ The Hylian nodded and went up the stairs, standing next to the odd male. She noticed that when they stood next to each other, they looked a lot like twins except the purple one was slouching. The king whispered something in Impa's ear. The tall woman gave a half bow and walked away and out of a door on the side.

"Welcome, visitors," he said to them. "I am King Rhome Bosphoroamous Hyrule, and you are?" **(I'm using the same names 'cause I am not very creative.)**

Each demigod stepped forward and said their name. Percy started his in a British accent at first, but cleared his throat and changed to his normal voice. Annabeth nudged him.

"Now, tell us what you know about how you got here," he said kindly.

"Well, all we know is that what got teleported here somehow to complete a quest, but we don't know what the quest is for. Or how to get back home," Percy explained.

"Hmm," he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Tell me more, Percy."

 **(Insert Song of Time here.)** The demigods helped her Seaweed Brain explain all the details to King Rhome, Link sometimes telling him it was true. The king said something under his breath **(of the wild)**.

"Sir Link, daughter, and Ravio, I need you to take them to their rooms while I talk this over with the council. I suggest telling them with the Hyrule Historia," he told the three. They all nodded and walked down the steps.

"Follow us, please," the girl told them as she walked towards the door. Annabeth assumed that this girl must be Princess Zelda. They walked from a short path into a hallway.

"That was a lot shorter than I thought it would be," Frank said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be at least an hour," Jason replied.

"Well, father _has_ been waiting for something like this to happen, so he needs more time to talk to the Council." **(Every single time I try to talk like Zelda I sound like Princess Allura. Din dang it!)**

Annabeth was surprised that she had spoken. But something else occurred to her. "What did King Rhome say he wanted to tell us?" She had heard him say that.

"Probably try to explain things to you guys with Hyrule's history," the boy that looked like Link said. "Though Lorule's could help too." He paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm Ravio, and this is Sheerow, by the way," he said, gesturing to himself and the bird. The bird gave a small peep in greeting. Ravio kind of reminded her of Grover, sending a pang of nostalgia for when only her, Percy, and Grover had to do the simple task of saving the world.

"And I'm Zelda," the princess stated. "And this is your hallway." She gestured with her hand towards a hallway that had 10 rooms.

"Who gets the tenth?" Percy asked.

Ravio raised his hand. "I'm a visitor, too, so . . . I guess we could use my room to tell you guys, if you want."

Zelda nodded. "Link did you get a copy of the Hyrule Historia?" The male Hylian paused for a moment and gave her simple look that said: _Crap._ He turned around to go find the book. Zelda looked towards them. "All of you should go set your things down in your rooms. I'll let you pick who gets which. If you have any questions or need any help, I'll be here waiting for Link."

All of the demigods piled into separate rooms at random. Annabeth noticed that Percy and Jason had gone for the same room and both had somehow managed to get stuck in the door at the same time. Her room was quite beautiful. In a corner was a small desk that had a few books stacked up, one of which being a journal. Next to the books were a quill pen and a bottle of ink. In front of her was a mirror. She was looking straight into her grey eyes, but her eyes looked around to see that her hair needed to be redone. She grabbed a brush that had been in front of the mirror, took down her ponytail, picked out a few twigs and leaves, and brushed her curls. After she had made sure that there were no tangles, she put it back up in a ponytail. She walked around the rest of the room, seeing the comfortable bed that took up the majority of it (she dumped her bag there). Her room had a large window on the other side of it, so she assumed all of the people on her side of the hallway had the same. She walked over to it, and what she saw outside was breathtaking.

From her point of view she could see meadows, a few blue towers, ruins, valleys, rivers, forests; she could even see a large plateau. An old colosseum was on her right, and so were a few hills that surrounded a lake that had a giant tree stump in it. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Wise Girl, Link got back with the book," Percy said through the door.

"Coming!" She took one last look at her bag. _I will not take_ that _with me._ However, instinct won over, and she grabbed her notepad and walked out of the door. Percy grabbed her hand and led her to Ravio's room. What she saw when she walked in surprised her.

The young guard she had seen in the throne room was there, and so was a shepherd dog. She noticed his features. Like Link, he had pointed ears, but that was one of the only similarities. His hair was a chocolate color, and his eyes were hazel. He had tanned skin. On his back was a spear that definitely looked painful. On his belt was a small pouch, similar to Link's, but it was slightly larger. The dog was white with a black back and a tan fur on its face. It was a little smaller than a collie, and its fur was not as long. It simply sat down at his feet and yawned.

Link noticed them as they walked through. "Hey guys," he greeted. "This is Oethar," he gestured towards the boy (name pronounced as Oh-thar), "and Presh." He gestured toward the shepherd on the ground. The dog gave a bark of greeting, and Othar gave a wave and smile. They all sat down.

Zelda picked up a green book that was on the table. "Let's start with the beginning, shall we?" She flipped it to a page and set it on the table. The book had letters in the same language as the signs that advertised shops and pictures of old artifacts and paintings. "So in the beginning, three golden goddesses descended from the heavens. Together, they created our land. Din, the goddess of power, created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, gave it the spirit of law. And Farore, the goddess of courage, created life with her kind heart. With their labors complete, they departed for the heavens, but in there departure they bestowed upon us a holy relic, the Triforce, and left it in the care of the goddess Hylia. Hylia created the tribes of that land, including the Hylians, a race that is so close to the gods that we can hear their words with our pointed ears. She left them to settle the land that would be known as Hyrule in the future, but still watched their achievements from the heavens.

"However, peace did not last long among our Land of Hylia. An embodiment of pure hatred and malevolence known as Demise emerged from his home in the nether realm, staining the earth black with his malice. He reeked havoc with his army of monsters, slaughtering any being who dared defy him. A hero who Hylia chose was given the task of reforming the sword that the gods made for their own use. He fought Demise alone, and somehow managed to weaken him greatly. He flew amount a sacred bird known as the Crimson Loftwing-."

"Must've been a _really_ small guy," Leo cut in.

"Loftwings were bigger than horses and could fly with a lot of weight at high speeds," Link chimed in. She couldn't help but notice that he and the other Hylians all had knowing looks in their eyes during the whole story.

Leo stiffened for a moment, yet turned to Zelda with a calm expression. "Continue."

She cleared her throat. "He flew amount the loftwing, and held the sword skyward in order to present it to the gods. The gods blessed it to give it the divine strength that would be used to save the remaining Hylians and humans on the surface. The hero gave it to the goddess, and she used it to render the earth and create an island for the inhabitants of her land to live on. She returned the sword to her hero, and he used it to create a beacon of light that sent the island beyond the clouds." **(I think I've watched the Zelda timeline video** _ **way**_ **too many times)**

"Wait . . . how did they even breathe all the way up there?" Frank looked confused.

"I always wondered that, too," Oethar said.

"I guess Hylia blessed them, or something like that," Ravio guessed.

"And, if they fell, what was stopping them from falling to the surface?" Annabeth nodded, agreeing with Piper's question.

"There's an explanation for that coming up," Link answered.

"Anyway, Hylia managed to use almost every bit of her power to imprison Demise. Meanwhile, the hero realized that during his battle with Demise, he had become mortally wounded. He, unfortunately, died. However, Hylia knew that Demise would return, so she made a bold, yet wise, move. She used her remaining power to make it where both her and the hero would be reincarnated when Demise started to gain power again, thus, ending the Era of the Land of Hylia."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Percy broke it. "So, what happened next?"

Zelda looked at the book. "Well, both were reborn. Hylia was reborn as a Hylian maiden named . . . Ahem . . . Zelda, and the hero was reborn as a friend of hers. Demise gained enough power to send one of his own servants, Lord Ghirahim, to kidnap Zelda when both reincarnates were sixteen. The hero found and pulled the reduced form of the sacred sword, the Goddess Sword, with the aid of its spirit, Fi. He set off and went on a long and very complicated quest that we need not go into to save the spirit maiden. Zelda, herself, was trying to learn how to help defeat Demise with the aid of a Sheikan woman without being killed by Ghirahim. After a while, the hero managed to claim the Triforce and regain the power that was needed to return the sword to its original form, the Master Sword. Eventually, he and Zelda managed to defeat Demise, but the demon still had one more trick. He cursed both of them with an everlasting cycle of reincarnation so that his ancestors could murder them. The island in the sky returned to the surface, and Hyrule knew peace again.

"Because of that Hyrule's royal family are all descendants of Hylia. Long after, a Hylian known as King Goustalph established the land of Hyrule, and made the rule that all daughters of the royal family would be named Zelda. Every era after that, a princess of Hyrule and a young boy, the reincarnations of the goddess and hero, would take on the task of defeating Demise's ancestor, a King of Darkness known as Ganon, in order to keep him from destroying the known universe."

"Wait, hold up, if the Triforce was created by the goddesses in your world, then how could that happen?" Annabeth didn't fully understand.

"The Triforce is a balance of all of the goddesses powers. In some old stories, it even has its own consciousness. It doesn't understand the difference between right and wrong. If you touch it, it could grant your greatest desires. Oh, and if you had a tinted heart-which is pretty much almost everybody-then the world around you would be just as bad," Oethar explained casually.

Percy turned towards Zelda, "So, I'm going to go on a limb here, and say that you're the only one here who has royal blood."

"No, there's someone else," she answered simply.

"Oh yeah! Link here does, too!" Oethar mentioned as the green-clad Hylian began to sink in his chair.

Jason looked at Link for a moment. "I didn't know that you were the king's son."

"I'm not," he mumbled. "My family has just been part of the royal guard since before Hyrule was established. Because of that, I happen to be of royal blood."

"And his ancestors were-."

"Oethar . . ." Link warned.

Oethar was silent for a moment. "-the descendants and reincarnates of Hylia's chosen hero."

"Busted," Ravio whispered from across the table.

"So, you're related to this really cool hero, and you are trying to hide it because of, why?"

"'Cause most people make it a big deal and try to privilege Link and he hates being the center of attention," Ravio inquired.

"So, if this prophecy is coming up, do you have that 'Master Sword' thing?" Nico asked Link.

"Yes." Link sat up in his seat.

"Also, on a further note, how do you all know each other so well?" Reyna asked as she gestured to all of the Hylians. "And, no offense, but what's up with the dog?"

"Well, Link and I are partners in crime, Ravio's his opposite, and Zelda's our friend," Oethar explained. "And Presh is King Rhome's dog. His name is short for Precious."

"Huh?"

"You see, when Link and I started our training, our mentors knew each other really well, so naturally we spent a lot of time together. We started pranking people and going on missions together, and we eventually became best buds."

"Pranks?!" Leo had stars in his eyes as he leaned forward. Annabeth considered them lucky that he didn't burst into flames.

"Yeah, mainly targeting the snobby nobles. Nobody of high power or anyone who was innocent."

"For example . . ." Oethar took a small ball of a jelly-like substance out of nowhere. He threw it to his left and it flew out the window. There was a loud _Splash!_ and a shout was heard outside.

Zelda stood up in her seat and started walking towards the window, whispering under her breath, "Please be that lord." She looked out the window and turned around with a smile. "You got him _right_ in the face, Oethar!"

Oethar got a wide smile. "Really?! Awww, if only I'd gotten him in the pants! Even the king wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face!"

"What else did you guys do?" Leo was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, which one was your favorite?" Her Seaweed Brain was starting to lean forward, too.

"Probably that arrogant prince who visited a few years ago," Link said.

"Oh, that one was awesome!" Oethar said.

"Do you remember the look on his face?" Ravio asked.

"Hmm, it was pretty funny," Zelda admitted. "A king and his son from a foreign kingdom came to visit when we were 14. He was set on me and tried belittling these three-especially Link-to look attractive." (Annabeth could tell she was trying not to gag.) "Anyway, when they asked me about how I was feeling about him, I said 'Kill him with fire.' They took it a little to literally . . ."

"What did you do?" Hazel looked a little worried.

"I threw a knife at him when he was trying to flirt with Zelda. And, no, it didn't hit him. I threw it past him, and he acted like I'd just spit in the king's face. Ravio kept on following him around the castle and making him think that a ghost was haunting him. And, Oethar made him think that his room was on fire. Also, if he decided to try and make any moves on Zelda, we would be hiding somewhere to shoot fire arrows at him," Link said casually.

"So what happened?"

"He complained until his father decided to leave."

"Anyway, your journey will have to continue. If I am correct, I think that my father may be sending you to Korok Forest," Zelda interrupted.

"More adventuring?" Nico asked tiredly.

"Oh, not today. Probably tomorrow so that you can get some rest and food."

"What's Korok Forest?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a forest in the middle of a place called the Lost Woods," Link answered.

"That's not creepy or anything," Nico mumbled.

"The only way to get through is either if you are worthy or if you have . . . a guide," Zelda finished.

Everybody looked at Link. "Yes, I _do_ know the way through."

Something clicked in the back of Annabeth's head. "Link, are you a reincarnate?"

"Yes."

Everyone except for all of the Hylians gasped. "You don't seem very happy about it," she said.

"Well, I can kind of remember parts of my past lives. And, also, many traumatizing moments and fights. For example, my battles with Ghirahim. They were very . . . unpleasant, to say the least. And dying. It hurts. A lot."

"I am a reincarnate as well," Zelda said. "However, I do not remember my past lives as well as Link can, but I have noticed a few odd things because of him being a reincarnate."

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"He can't say the word 'hate'," she answered.

"She's right; I can't," Link put in.

"Try it," Leo demanded.

"Okay." Link turned towards Presh and took a deep breath. "Presh, I ha- dang it." He cleared his throat. "I ha- I ham. That came out wrong." Everyone laughed as Link said with a dramatic voice, "I ham you, Presh."

"Anything else?" Jason asked.

"Zelda can do some magic that people from her past lives can do."

"It's true," the princess said as she held out her hand. A small orb of light formed in the palm of her hand, that is, until she closed her hand. "However, magic like this is merely passed down through the royal family." She stood up. "But we should all go to our rooms now. After all, you can't go adventuring without a good night's rest. Food will be brought to your rooms. If you don't want any, place the sign on your pillow on the door knob. Also, a male and female cannot be in the same room alone together." She then left the room.

Link stood up. "I guess I'll go too."

"Yeah," Oethar agreed. "I'll turn in too.

They took their leave.

Percy yawned. "I'm going to go look for that sign."

"Same." Nico rubbed one of his eyes.

"Everyone began to leave.

"Aren't you going to leave too, Ravio?" Annabeth asked him.

He gave her a very confused look.

"Oh, right. This is your room. Sorry," she said as she left.

The moment she was in her room she threw down her notepad and face planted into her pillow. Gods, she was tired.

 **End of 2nd Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3:New Faces, New Races!

**AAAAAAAAH-Hi! Been workin' on my other crossover, so I kind of tied half of the noose here, eh? Well, I'm like a boomerang- I always come BACK! (I kid you not, I said that to my mom when my bus didn't come one day.) Anyway, I'm here to make word stuff. School has drained me a bit (I started back.), but I will keep on writing! 'Tis the only thing that really relaxes me, so meh. Now you get a story, and I get destressed. Please enjoy. I think I have improved my writing. Sorry to keep you waiting! UwU**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Faces, New Races!**

 _Nico's POV_

Nico had woken up at a fairly early time. The clock on his wall told him that it was merely 6:00 am; far to early for a rock such as himself. He guessed it was just his brain trying to tell him he was sad because he missed Will. It had only been a little over 2 days; not that long to be away from a lover. But, nonetheless, he still missed his 's Orders, and he would never be fully happy until he got to him.

Nico, nor any of his friends, had a single idea of how or when they would be seeing home again. He doubted that an Iris Message would work, much less a prayer. The only way he thought they may be able to get home would be by killing this "Ganon" thing. And, as rude as it was to even mention, Nico didn't fully trust the hylians. They acted sweet and seemed to be nice, but that could be just a shell. He couldn't see any signs of a mask on Link or Zelda, but all instincts in his body told him to run. However, he could see that they were very patient with everyone and didn't seem to snap at all. And, judging from what they had already told him, he understood that they didn't deserve such distrust. Maybe he wasn't looking close enough.

Or maybe he was just being Nico.

He rubbed his eyes in order to wake up fully and hopped off of the soft bed. He walked into his bathroom (yes, they had old-lady quality bathrooms) and brushed his teeth. He washed his face thoroughly and dried it with a plush towel. As he walked into the actual room, he noticed how he had a balcony. He was still drowsy, yes, but he had nearly given himself a heart attack waking up (he did the where-am-I thing that sleepy people sometimes do).

Usually when Nico got up in the mornings, his senses would sharpen and then dull with time. Unless he was threatened they would sharpen again. He hadn't even noticed that he had two large, scarlet drapes covering the space of his window the night before. When he did notice them, though, he walked up and looked outside, his pupils dilating from the new light.

As much as Nico like to make it seem that he was allergic to the sun, he was not a vampire. Even if the Hades cabin's first model said otherwise. The sky was only lit halfway, and the sun had just _barely_ found its way over the horizon. The town below him was less crowded than before; the only people being up and about probably beings salesmen/saleswomen. He brushed his hair out of his face a bit and let the gentle breeze sooth him. He looked to his left and right to see two more balconies. Neither of them were occupied or different from his. If he was correct, the person on his right was Annabeth, while the other person was probably Jason. He knew Percy was across the hall because he had caught him trying to go and sneak down to get a midnight snack (although he would never admit it, he went with him) and that Leo was to the right of Percy (he heard someone singing). He walked over to his backpack, slipped on a new pair of clothes, and face planted back onto his bed. Although he loved the scenery, and the lovely morning, with great power comes a great need . . .

. . . To take a nap.

 _Reyna's POV_

The praetor of New Rome, the "Horse Friend," Deliverer of the Athena Parthenos . . . Was lost in a castle. Or, in depth,she was lost in a castle that was _even bigger_ than the one owned by Queen Elizibeth the Third **(I'm too lazy to look it up)**. How Reyna had lost her way in the place, she had no clue.

That morning she had woken up at around eight o'clock (she came close to falling back asleep after that, but she didn't) and gotten ready for a journey. She knew that wearing golden armor would be the equivalent of screaming, "FREE FOOD!" during a Super Bowl to monsters, so she just but on a red shirt with the symbol of Bellona on it and some dark grey jeans. She took a few moments to strap her spear to her back and her dagger to her side (she nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find the frog to it **[the frog is the part that you can attach to your belt and the scabbard of a blade. I know this because I have a sword]** ) and then put on her combat boots. After taking care of her personal hygiene in the bathroom, she stretched out her arms, made sure her hair was braided, shouldered her backpack, and headed out of her room.

Piper was in the hallway, in a conversation with Annabeth, when Reyna was walking by.

"You know that we're going to be using saddle bags, right?" she asked.

"Really? Do they deliver them to us, or do we go get them . . ." Reyna trailed off, trying to display her complete cluelessness towards such a thing.

Annabeth shrugged. She was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, her drakon bone sword at her side. Her curly blonde hair was in a ponytail, her light brown hiking boots cleaned for once. "Ravio told us that when we got up. He also said he was sorry that he couldn't tell us all of the details, but at least we won't murder our backs by carrying them all day."

"Mm-hmm," Piper agreed, "Another thing to ask about, what do you think this 'Korok Forest' place is gonna look like? And, also, what's a Korok?"

"I don't know, but I kinda hope that it won't be creepy, or anything," Reyna answered. "Wait, where is everyone else?"

"Hazel is getting ready, Frank went to "go explore" with Leo and Jason, Percy is helping with preparations, and I think Nico went with him," Annabeth answered without pause.

"Where did Frank go?" a soft voice interrupted **(am I the only one who thinks that Hazel is like Fluttershy?)**.

Reyna looked to see Hazel walking out of the room next to hers, pulling a denim jacket over a dark purple shirt. She noticed that Hazel had her army-green knap-sack on.

"You won't need that," she said.

"I won't need my . . . jacket?" the Lousianian asked confusedly **(yes, we say 'Lousianian', even if it sounds weird)**.

"No, she means your bag. Appeariently, we're going to be using saddle bags," Piper elaborated for her.

"Oh."

Hazel tugged at the straps of her bag a bit, a little bit of sheepishness showing in her expression. "Oh, but, where did you say Frank is, again?"

"He went off exploring with Leo and Jason. They said that they didn't really have anything to do after breakfast, so they decided to poke around the castle. Typical of them, really."

Hazel fiddled with the zipper of her jacket a bit. "Frank doesn't really have a good sense of direction, and I only have a good one when it comes to tunnels, so . . ." She glanced at a ruby that had made its way out of the crimson carpet. "Could one of you go find him, please?" she asked, an innocent and bashful look on her face. Reyna knew that the real reason why was because she didn't want to misconvenience any of the soldiers at their posts, and Hazel could sometimes be shy, so Reyna immediately felt sympathy.

"I can go look for him, if you want," she said. " _But_ , you have to watch bag _and_ promise that you won't worry about him-or me-getting lost. Okay?"

"Deal!"

They shook hands on it, Piper and Annabeth watching the exchange. Hazel then picked up the ruby on the ground and took Reyna's offered bag. "Thank you!" she shouted after the Daughter of Bellona as she made her way down the hallway.

And, that was her fatal mistake.

* * *

Reyna trudged through the halls, walking past on-duty knights, a few maids and servants, and she nearly bumped into Ravio after about thirty minutes of searching blindly.

When she did nearly knock him over he flinched. "O-oh, sorry I didn't see you . . .Reyna? Sorry, but what are you doing near the docks?" he asked.

"Docks? This doesn't look like it would be near any docks. This looks like a regular hallway."

"Yeah, well, the castles architects a few thousand years ago were weird. They put a fancy hallway like this near the docks and the soldiers' barracks. Doesn't make any sense, really, and it just makes it more likely to get lost," he rambled. "But what are you wandering around the castle for? Were you just curious, or bored, or . . ."

"No, Hazel told me to find Frank for her. Speaking of Frank, have you seen him anywhere. Probably with Leo and Jason?"

He seemed to ponder this. "Well, if you _are_ looking for them, you missed 'em by about five minutes. You're also looking on the wrong side of the castle. They went that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction, "and said they wanted to find something interesting, so I gave them directions to the art gallery. If you keep on going that way and take the second right and then the third left, it'll be right in front of you. You can't miss it."

"Oh, thanks," she said, heading in that direction. "If you see the others, tell them that's where I'll be!"

"Don't worry, I will!" he shouted back, waving.

She took his directions well, taking the second right hallway and found that the carpeting had changed; the carpet was now blue and gold, opposed to the red and gold in the rest of the castle **(you can tell I'm making this crap up by now, huh?)**.

After she took the third left, she realized that Ravio's directions were on the spot; the _huge_ art gallery was a giant hall right in front of her. She noticed that the only soldiers there were at the entrance, sitting up perfectly straight and still around the frame, their halberds held firmly in their hands. The armor they wore gleaned from the light of the torches on the walls.

After walking through she noticed that a lot of the pictures were well made and mostly of royals. One was labeled _Queen Zelda the 14th:Era of Time_ **(I** _ **think**_ **that she was the 14th)** and showed a picture of an elegant strawberry blonde woman. Even in a painting, her eyes glittered a crystal blue. Her skin was fair with rosy cheeks, her features perfectly sculpted and her nose proportional to her face with a slight point. Her ears were not too long, and she looked perfectly healthy; she did not look overweight or unevenly tanned in one spot **(no offense to anyone who is self conscious about their looks)**. Folded under her hands in her lap was a light blue, sweet potato shaped instrument -an ocarina, Reyna remembered- and it had a small, silver band around the mouth piece of it.

Judging from the fact that the paint on the small flute was starting to fade a bit, even in a painting, and that she could even observe that there were a few cracks running on its surface, she could tell that it must have seen many years and many places. However, considering the fact that it was important enough to be in the hands of a queen, it must've been very well cared for and valued by her. And Reyna observed this just by walking past the large painting.

Nothing else really caught her eye; just a few more queens and kings with similar looks and names. When she got to the second part of the corridor, she sucked in her breath; it was _amazing_. There were many pictures of people clad in armor, weapons framed on the walls, mannequins with beautiful, battle ready clothes on them. Reyna even noticed how a few other trinkets were well and carefully framed on the walls. All of a sudden, an instinct struck her:

 _Look ahead of you._

When she complied, the sight that she drank in was just what she had come there to see. Frank was talking to Jason while Leo was _standing still_ and staring, mezmorized, at a painting in front of them.

"Psst, Frank!" Reyna called out in a low tone. The fanciness of the gallery seemed to beckon her to speak quietly.

The son of Mars's head whipped around to look at her. "Hey, Reyna!" he replied innocently.

Reyna rolled her eyes; he really had no idea about the stress that he had given to Hazel. Despite her slight agitadedness towards him, she made her way to him with a determined face. She could see the fear in his eyes as he noticed the change in her features.

"Hazel was worried sick about you! And I got LOST trying to find you three! Let me guess, you let Leo lead-"

"Who's this a painting of?" Leo interrupted.

Reyna stopped her scolding (she was satisfied enough when Frank flinched at Hazel's name) in order to look at what Leo was talking about. He was looking at a picture of knight who was partially clad in armor and red garb. His eyes were a moss-green and filled with a full smile. **(I** _ **swear to you**_ **that I am not stealing everything from AreTheDoggo. I've had that idea for a long time, so, MEH)** Reyna nearly asked the painting what he was smiling about, the picture was so realistic. His hair was a chocolate brown and his skin was fair; she hadn't noticed that his eyes were not the only thing smiling, but so were his lips. He had his arms propped up on a broadsword that looked threatening, but his smile almost said, "I barely ever use this weapon." Under the picture was the name of the person:

 _Knight of Red: Raven Midori Shade_

 _Era of Prosperity_

 _Died at the malicious hands of the Yiga_

Who, Reyna wondered, was this man? And why does he look like someone I know? **('Midori' btw, means 'green' in Japanese. I did not have to look it up. I'm so freaking proud of my little weeb self.)**

 _Jason POV_

The son of Jupiter was, unfortunately, paired up with Leo. For. The second. _Freaking_. Time. Sitting next to Leo on a living animal was enough to make someone insane, true, but Jason was prepared. Completely and utterly _ready_ for whatever impatient and obnoxious comments Leo would throw at him in the same way that he would a fireball. As Leo's #1 friend, his numberone _amigo_ , he would gladly and proudly carry the fire extinguisher labeled: _For Leo Emergencies Only_ and would not fail in his vital role-

-he caved after the first 10 minutes.

The average demigod-no, _person_ \- would say that this a very good amount of time to keep one's cool **(I'm sorry, bad pun)** around the energetic son of Hephaestus. Jason, however, would consider this to be a very sad, puny amount of time; like swearing to exercise until you can't breath, but only doing one half of a push-up **(literally me)**. The reason why he wanted to jump off of the horse and let the Fates take the reigns **(Jesus, take the wheel!)**? Leo kept on asking, "Are we there yet?" from behind him. And asking questions. By _Hades_ the questions.

 _Where are we going again?_ , _Are we there yet?_ , _Is a tomato a berry?_ , _Are we there yet?_ , _What type of tree is that?_ , _Do you think Calypso misses me?_ , _Are you hungry, too?_ , _Are we there yet?_ , _Are we there yet?!_.

The stone road that they were on looked so welcoming . . . and so did the horse's hooves . . .

 _No_ , Jason thought, _Trying to find out which outcome-Leo or Death-is not good. He's still your friend. He_ died _for you. You lasted multiple days on a quest with him and Piper. You can do this!_ What he did not consider was that he did not have the infinite amount of patience and feistiness named _Piper_ with them. She was three horses away.

"Leo," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Stop. Talking. _Please_. I _beg_ of you; I would legit _die_ for you if you just _stop asking questions_. I would go to _freaking Tartarus_ if you would stop it. I would find a way to get back home just to _shove some freaking tacos_ down your _throat_ ," Jason pleaded.

Leo showed him a pouty lip and considered that. "And what if I _don't_ stop talking?"

Jason paled and looked at the path, trying to get his point across.

Leo laughed. "Dude, you would actually _fall_ just to get away from my big mouth? I dunno . . ."

"I volunteer a piece of garlic toast as tribute," Jason offered, holding up a piece of toast he had in the satchel he brought.

He watched as Leo's eyes wandered to the piece of food in his hands and then to his face. They weren't starving, but the _gods_ knew how far that boy would run for something with garlic on it. Jason assumed that it was the result of Leo living in Texas. The only reason _why_ Jason had the piece of garlic in the first place was because he had a gut feeling that told him to take it, just in case. It wasn't like anyone was gonna miss it, afterall; he had been with Nico and Percy the night before, and they had found a _ton_ of food. He had never had brioche before, but he sure as _Erebos_ wasn't gonna forget it **(yes, this is the second** _ **Story of Evil reference**_ **I've made, but I highly doubt any of you know what that is)**.

Leo looked at him, his dark eyes even darker, if it seemed possible. "Just stay quiet?"

Jason shook his head. "You have to be quiet when I _tell_ you to. If you aren't . . . well . . ."

"Deal!" Leo agreed, his hand moving to snatch the precious piece of carbs.

Jason moved it away in just the nick of time. "No, no. You get this at the _end_ of the day."

"Why?"

"Because," he explained, "think of it as 'inspiration'."

"It's stupid 'inspiration,' _Sparky_."

Jason swallowed his regrets. "You want it or not?"

Leo made a pinch gesture with his fingers and traced it across his lips, and then pretended to throw something over his shoulder. "Zipped," he narrated.

"Good."

It took a lot less time than one would think to get to the place. Or, at least, its _border_. Link explained to them that they would first have to make their way through a creepy, foggy, horror-movie-like forest called the "Lost Woods".

Jason and Leo were less than amused. And so were most of the group. Nico didn't seem to care, Frank looked scared out of his wits, Percy wouldn't stop blinking, Annabeth looked like she was trying to swallow all of her grievances, Hazel was probably trying to not summon an engagement ring store, Reyna had her confident-face on, and Piper seemed to be interested and cautious at the same time.

"I feel like someone in a white hockey mask is gonna jump out with a chain-saw at anytime now," Leo deadpanned.

Link gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you _sure_ this place is safe?" Hazel asked, hugging Frank's arm. "It gives off a weird vibe."

"Yeah, most people say that. But, no, it's fine. It's really only bad if you get lost."

Jason stiffened. "What happens if you get lost?"

"Fog surrounds you and you usually appear at the entrance."

"That's not so bad."

"Well, if you're filled with regret and you get lost you turn into a skeletal warrior. Or a Skull Kid. Depends on your age."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; I know this place like the back of my hand."

Link took hold of Epona's reigns and led her into an open space of the woods. Everyone else followed his example and trailed behind him.

"When you navigate the Lost Woods," the Hylian said, "you first light a torch." As he said this, he struck a piece of flint onto the flat of his sword, a spark falling onto a completely dead torch. Where Link got such a thing, he had no idea, but he was too nervous in their environment to notice. His borrowed horse, Aka **(** _ **Aka**_ **means red in Japanese; yes, I know that it looks like A.K.A.)** , was his only sense of comfort. After being trained by Lupa for a long time, he had learned pretty early that the behavior of an animal could point out whether the area was dangerous or not. Aka's ears were relaxed; not flattened completely against her head or straining to hear anything. She walked steadily and confidently on the path. Aka glanced down at Jason, her ears now perked up; he didn't have to be a genius to understand that she was trying to ask if he was calm.

Jason shuffled into a more comfortable walking position and looked up at her. _I'm okay_ , he tried to share. She seemed to get the message and kept on walking ahead.

"What else do you need to do to navigate this place?" Jason asked Link, walking at a pace that kept him next to the knight.

Link glanced at him, but his eyes drifted back to infront of him. "Don't tell anyone else this, but if you just look in the directions that the embers are going in, and you follow it, you've basically got a compass to point you to the entrance." **(I was told that would help if you played BOTW. It didn't work for me.)**

"That's a lot more simple than I thought it would be," he thought aloud.

Link shrugged. "A lot of people think that you have to have a map or a skilled navigator to get through. But, you really don't." He squinted ahead for a moment. " _And_ , here comes the creepy part of the forest. The trees won't eat you, by the way."

Jason was about to ask him what he meant, but he understood after another step. The air seemed to gain a piercing chill and the fog around him got even thicker, if it seemed possible. All of the trees past that point were pale and literally had _faces_ ; each one of the wide trees had a large maw that curved inward and two eye-like pits.

"Are you _sure_?" he found himself asking.

"Yes, it's just the way the trees are. Noone really knows why they look like that. Some people think that they're the souls of the damned or people who lost their souls. Others think that if you step into their mouths, you'll be teleported to another dimension," Link explained.

"And what do _you_ think?"

"Oh, I stepped into one of the mouths once. My soul wasn't reaped nor was I teleported to another dimension. I just appeared at the start of the forest. I was not very happy 'cuz I had _just found_ the entrance," he laughed. **(May or may not have been a real event.)**

Jason glanced back at the group to see if they were still following. Leo was now Nico's problem, and everyone else was following behind. He didn't notice a single missing person. When he was about to turn back to Link and ask him another question, the Hylian stopped.

"What is it?"

Link's pointed ears almost seemed to be perked up. He had never considered how good his hearing had been, but now he was. What frequency could he hear at? What had he just heard? Were they in danger? But another look at their horses convinced him that everything was fine.

All of a sudden, Link's eyes brightened. He handed Jason the torch. "Hold this for a moment," he said as he walked in another direction.

"What is it?" Jason asked again, doubt trailing his voice.

"Nothing dangerous," he said back; he disappeared behind one of the trees.

"What if you get lost?"

No answer.

Jason looked at Piper, who was at the very back with Annabeth. _Where is he going?_ he mouthed. His girlfriend shrugged in response.

 _I dunno._

"Okay!" Link said as he made his way back. "Make sure that you don't scare him."

" _Him" who?!_

He noticed that he was holding a foot long piece of wood, similar to the way that someone would hold a baby upright. But as he looked closer, he realised that the piece of wood was _quivering_. He had to do a double-take as he tried to convince himself that he was just seeing things. Jason looked again, though nothing about it had changed **(YAHAHA, you found me!)**.

Defying everything that Jason had ever learned, the wood _turned_ and "faced" him. The front of it had a giant leaf with carved (or, preferably, "cut") eyes and a small smile on it. A _peep_ noise from the piece of wood marked the time that it turned around again, towards the rest of the group. It began to quiver a bit more.

"Wh-wha . . . How . . .?" he stuttered.

" _This_ ," Link said, not fazed in the slightest, "is a Korok. They can be found all over Hyrule, but they mainly lived here. Wanna say hi?"

Jason hesitated, but he complied. "Sure . . ."

Link placed it down on the ground. The small, pudgy Korok waddled over to Jason. It stood right in front of the baffled demigod's feet and looked up at him. How it was adorable, he had no idea, but when the thing moved it made a small rattle noise; like a maraca.

One of its tiny, pointed "arms" came up to the edge of its leaf mask. "H-hi. I'm Shin!" it stated proudly **(I recommend looking up some of these names on Google Translate)**. He was confused as to how it could talk (it was a piece of wood, afterall), but he noticed that it sounded very similar to a young child. Even the way Shin said it was familiar to a toddler.

"I'm Jason," he managed to say without stuttering. The small creature giggled something to itself. He couldn't hear it too well, but he swore that he heard "big muscles," or something. He decided to ignore it.

"Who are they?" it asked, one of its nubs pointing in the direction of the group.

"Those are my friends," he explained. "Would you like to meet them?"

Shin nodded to the best of his ability and tapped Jason on the foot. "Could you carry me?" he asked bashfully.

The son of Jupiter resisted the urge to say, "Aaawwww," and pick him up. Just as expected, Shin weighed very little to him. His "skin" was smooth and the leaf on his face was like a piece of plastic; he could tell that he was made for such an environment.

"You're squeezing me too hard."

Jason relaxed a bit in order to not crush the little Korok. He walked over to the rest of the group; he could see Link watching from his peripheral vision. He couldn't help but his contagious smile get to his own.

"You need to get to the forest, right?"

"Yep," Jason said to Shin.

Link looked at the small korok. "You should introduce them to your friends. I think that the Deku Tree would like that!"

Shin started to bounce up and down on his little nubby legs. "Yeah! Hestu will love to meet new people for once. He's grounded by Grandpa-pa for . . ." and he went on like that the rest of the way.

"Why does he act like a kid?" Jason whispered to Link out of -er- wood shot.

"Koroks used to be a sub-species of Hylian called the _kokiri_ , but after a few eras, their souls were transferred to plants called _Deku Sprouts_. The kokiri were a tribe of only children, so it takes even longer for them to grow up than a regular tree."

"Wait-then, how did they reproduce?"

"Some people believe that an ancient being called the Deku Tree-the oldest korok- would take the souls of deceased children and infants and then reincarnate them as sprouts," Link explained. "A few theories exist that the Deku Tree sprouts buds every year and that the Koroks would delivered all of them in order to make all of the wooded areas of Hyrule."

"Cool-WOAH!"

Link quickly grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him to the side as a startled doe darted in his direction, her eyes wide with fear. Aka, too, dodged to the side, and all of the other horses watched as the female deer ran away through the foggy woods. "Did she just try to _charge me_?" Jason asked when the Hylian let go of him.

"No," he said turning back towards him. "Some wildlife can be found in the Lost Woods. She probably just saw us and got scared. That, or she saw some wolves."

"Wolves?" Jason asked, an image of Lupa flashing through his mind.

"They won't attack a group as big as ours, so we really have nothing to worry about. If you're alone, Hylia forbid, they usually leave you alone if you prove yourself to be intimidating."

Shin waddled over and put both of his little nub-arms **(I think I'll call them "nubblies" from now on)**. "She was rude; she almost stepped on me," he fussed in a pouty tone. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course," the Hylian said as he picked him up.

"Can you see the entrance from here?" Shin asked.

The son of Jupiter squinted ahead, his golden glasses helping with the strain on his eyes. He could just see a part of a raised up part of ground that had a cut-out-looking path through it. "Yeah, I think so."

"You thought right," Link exclaimed. "Come on!"

He entered the path next to Link, the air around him losing its tense coldness. Jason could see a few lights up ahead, and he could've sworn that he saw a few flying things around them. As they got closer, he could a few odd, bean shaped lanterns growing in between a few rocks, and more koroks flying around. Some of them giggled and shouted greetings (in various languages), but when they came too close, they would fly away quickly.

They walked through at least two giant and hollow tree trunks before they came to a triangular, stone pedestal in the center of a slightly wet and green area. Jason couldn't help but notice that Link's unnaturally blue eyes glanced painfully at it.

 _You got the Master Sword here, didn't you?_ he imagined himself saying, but he dared not speak it aloud. How on earth was he supposed to console a person who had seen so many lives, just to wake up in a new one.

A loud yawn that was enough to shake the ground brought him out of his head.

"Ah, I see that the young ones that Hylia foretold me about have met you, Link," a deep, ancient voice spoke out of his view.

Almost all of the demigods flinched; Jason gripped Aka's reigns tighter. The mare rumbled in comforting way a nuzzled his head.

 _"Just stay calm and listen, boy."_

Link nodded and looked up. "Yes, Great Deku Tree. Though, I think you just scared them," he replied, sending a slightly concerned glance in Jason's direction.

As for the demigod, he followed his original gaze and found what he was looking at with great surprise. Not to far in front of them was a huge tree that looked so old that he half expected it to be petrified wood. The branches in the front were formed in the shape of a face with long eyebrows and seemingly closed eyes almost regarded them.

"Did you see my dear friend King Rhoam before bringing them here, Link? He would be bothered if you didn't, to say the least . . ."

The Hylian raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't bring them here without the king's permission first; that would be rude to both of them. Besides, you probably already know that I found them in the Lanayru Region, right?"

Jason watched in near-horror as the tree's face moved, similar to a 3-D animation. Its-no, _his_ \- long, whiskery eyebrows furrowed and a frown formed on his wooden face. "Yes, I did, indeed, see that they were found in that region. So, are you going to introduce them, or not?"

Link looked back at the shocked and confused demigods, but then at Jason.

 _"Are you okay with that?"_ his slitted eyes seemed to ask him.

Jason nodded and took a step forward, trying to throw his fear and confusion to the few hellhounds that resided deep inside of him. "I'm Jason Grace, son of the King of the Roman Gods, Jupiter."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of the God of the Sea, Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of the _Greek_ Goddess of Wisdom, Athena."

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite."

"I'm Leo Valdez, steamin' hot son of the God of Fire, Hephaestus." **(I'm sorry ;])**

"I'm Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of the Goddess of War, Bellona."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of the King of the Underworld **(remember, Hades isn't the god of Death)** , Hades."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of the God of War, Ares."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of the _Roman_ King of the Underworld and god of Riches, Pluto."

"I see . . . so you are each the children of a deity from you world, hm?" the Great Deku Tree asked. "That isn't really heard of in Hyrule; in fact, I don't recall us ever having someone of a god's blood other than the royal family and pure Hylian blood, such as yourself, eh?"

The Hylian shook his head. "Yes, our gods have never had offspring with us."

"Why is that?" Reyna asked from the middle of the group.

Link turned his head in her direction. "The gods consider us to _be_ their children. After all, each Hylian can trace their bloodline to that of a deity's with ease. We're supposed to be the closest thing to the gods, so we are already very closely related to them."

"And who are you most closely related to?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well, I'm kind of equally related to all four goddesses-"

"Link, back to the problem at hand."

"Right, Great Deku Tree. We need to find a way to get all of them back home. Would you know if there's a portal of some kind that can do so?"

The large tree's face relaxed for a moment, but he looked back down at them after a few seconds. "Yes, I can feel a portal that wishes to open in the Shrine of Resurrection, but it can only open with the power of one of the goddesses."

"So, Zelda, then?" Link asked hopefully.

"No," he answered immediately. "I'm afraid that what you are looking for is a power that has not been found yet. However, it could be after Ganon is defeated."

Jason could feel his heart sink. Ganon? The demon that they had already mentioned? He knew that he was going to come back, thanks to the prophecy, but he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it. The thought of someone dying lingered above each of their heads, and it wrapped its inky black hands around their throats till they yielded. They had not yet yielded. They were all still being strangled without mercy **(Hoover Dam, I sound like Death in** _ **The Book Thief**_ **)**.

Something came to Jason then and there, though: Whoever rips those hands away will become the owner of those hands' malice.

 **End of 3rd Chapter**

* * *

 **Sorry, that took a bit to long (and got** _ **way**_ **too deep), but school is a bench and I have a butt of a math teacher, so . . . meh. I had to write a freaking ESSAY about the Boston Massacre and my patience is starting to run out because one of my teachers is** _ **baka**_ **, and not in a funny way. (Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: Whoever deleted their PJO/LOZ crossover, I kinda recorded myself reading that fanfiction aloud . . . so, yeah. I won't repost it because that's just wrong, but it was actually pretty good.) Before I go, I would like to say thanks for the support so far! And, I'm going to start working on Chapter 3 of We Will Prevail, so just walk with me here, please! At least you got a really long chapter!**


End file.
